Sonny with a chance of a lifetime
by future author at work
Summary: As So Random rises in popularity, so does its new star. So what happens when Sonny recieves an offer that she simply can't refuse? First Sonny with a Chance fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Summary: As So Random rises in popularity, so does its new star. So what happens when Sonny recieves an offer that she simply can't refuse?**

The cheers echoed around me as we took a bow at the end of another amazing show. Tawni smiled her award winning smile, shaking her beautiful blonde hair out of her eyes.

We all returned to our dressing rooms, Tawni continuing to talk about how amazing she was sure she looked during our 'check it out girls' sketch. I smiled at her as she actually complimented my performance. "Thanks Tawni," I mumbled, picking up a brush and running it through my brown hair.

"Get any fan letters?" she asked, going through piles of her own. I glanced over at a neatly stacked pile of envelopes and nodded. I picked one up, opened it, and read:

Hey Sonny,

I love the way you bring true comedy to every sketch! Can't wait to see your next show! I may even be in the audience! Look for me. I have light red hair and really big sunglasses that reflect the headlights of cars!!

Your friend, Maryanne Lawrence.

I smiled to myself. Tawni began singing a tune that i had never heard of, and I continued shuffling through my letters. They were the basic things that I was used to until I came to one that read:

Hey Sonny,

I'm from Wisconsin too! We could totally be sisters! I'm totally into the whole acting thing too. I took a bunch of classes, and my uncle's a director! I can't wait until I come to your show next week. My uncle promised me back stage passes! I can't wait to meet you and Tawni. Tell her i think she's awesome, and I love her hair. I was thinking about dying mine blonde, but I'm sure it would never compare to hers.

Do you think I might be able to get a tour around when I come? I'm sure we could be great friends, and I can't wait to meet all of you! I'm getting ready to be in my own TV show, and I think I could use some advice from you. Can't wait for next week!

Luv ya, Alexandra Joan Statton-Lee.

I turned to Tawni who was still deeply engrossed in a letter. "Tawni," I said, catching her attention. "This girl says you're awesome."

"Duh," she replied, turning to face me. "Who wouldn't?"

I giggle softly before returning to my letters.

* * *

It was the following Monday morning, and Tawni lost her favorite lipstick. I found her rushing around the room searching for it, as i got dressed for our guest. The talk that i had previously had with Marshall was flooding around in my brain. "This girl knows some important people," he had said. "Make her happy, and you may make it to the big time."

I put on my best outfit, and headed out to meet Niko and Grady out front. Just as Zora joined us, a nicely wrapped gift in her hand, a limo pulled up in front of us. "What's that for?" I asked her.

"Shh!" she whispered, hiding the package behind her back.

The girl stepping out of the limo shocked me. Her lightly tanned face appeared to be my age, but her height said otherwise. She had wavy shoulder length red-brown hair and radiant green eyes. Her skin was absolutely flawless and beautiful. She wore no make-up, but she still looked as marvelous as a movie star. She stood in a pair of heels, but her head still only reached my cheek.

She smiled brightly as she approached us. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" She stepped up and hugged each of us, Niko and Grady smiling at the gesture.

Tawni ran out of the building at that moment. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "Somebody stole my lipstick. What did I miss?"

"Tawni!" Alexandra shrieked, engulfing Tawni in a hug. When she pulled back, she was smiling even greater. "What do you guys think of the limo. I'm trying it out for my days in Hollywood."

"I almost forgot!" Zora said, holding the package out to Alexandra. "This is for you."

"Thank you!" Alexandra gushed, taking the package and ripping it open. She pulled out lipstick.

"That's mine!" Tawni shrieked.

Alexandra handed it to Tawni. "Too bad, too. That's my favorite shade."

Tawni mumbled to me, "She doesn't seem to bad," before slipping the lipstick into her pocket.

Marshall appraoched us, greeting Alexandra with a bow. "It's good to meet you, Alexandra."

"Oh no!" she said. "Please call me Lexi. That's what my friends call me, and I'd like to think of all of you as friends."

"Very well, Lexi," Marshall replied. "Why don't you explain to everyone why you're here."

"Well," she said, blushing slightly in embarassment. "Besides just watching the show, my uncle is still looking for a few actors to complete his idea of 'the perfect cast.' He was hoping that I could decide who I wanted my coworkers to be. I was hoping that one of you would be our star. I hope you're ready for the big time!"

**So the beginning is kind of rough. I was mostly trying to get the idea out there since I'm usually pretty bad with any beginning that doesn't start with tragedy. Either way, please review and I'll promise to make the rest of the story more interesting for all of you. Oh, and if you've read that, please review. Not getting reviews makes me feel sad and worthless, and even if you don't have something nice to say, please tell me, because i can't make it better if i don't know what i did wrong. Okay, thanks for reading. Until next time... TTYL**


	2. Goodbyes

**Okay, here's chapter two to the people who ACTUALLY DECIDED TO REVIEW!!!! come on people, it isn't that hard to leave a simple message that says, GOOD, BAD, or other. PLEASE!! I'll be your best friend!! Okay, time for the story. **

I had never actually seen Tawni suck up quite so much. Lexi would be staying for a week so she could decide who would be the easiest to work with. On the first day, Tawni was already insisting that Lexi do everything with her.

Zora seemed pretty indifferent about Lexi's arrival. When i asked her about it, she simply said that she didn't need a chance at some big TV show. So Random was all that she would need. Niko and Grady, on the other hand, didn't care about the show, but otherwise seemed pretty interested in Lexi. They followed her around like two hungry puppies. They opened doors for her, and pulled out chairs, all the while she smiled politely and laughed at their most rediculous jokes.

In all the caious, i couldn't help but feel like i wasn't getting my chance to talk to Lexi. Nothing i tried to do could get me enough time to show her my real personality and get a good chance of getting on her show. So Random was more than I ever thought I would achieve, so did I have a right to be upset if i wasn't chosen for this new show. Something told me I didn't.

On Tuesday at lunch, Tawni was busy talking to Marshall, so Lexi was actually able to sit with me. She started talking about all the things that she did in Wisconsin with her friends, and I told her all about what i used to do with Lucy. Lexi smiled as i explained how I had always wanted to be on TV and how So Random was my big chance.

"So, whose the new girl?" Chad Dylan Cooper as sitting down next to Lexi.

"Alexandra Joan Statton-Lee, but you can call me Lexi," Lexi said, holding he hand out to Chad as an introduction.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, but you can call me Chad," Chad replied taking her hand and shaking it.

Lexi blushed as she pulled her hand back, batting her thick eyelashes at him flirtatiously. I wanted to puke.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, trying my best to get him to leave as soon as possible.

"Sonny, I thought you would have been polite enough to introduce me to your friend," Chad said, clicking his tongue at me.

Lexi turned to me. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ew! No!" Chad and I shouted in unison. I felt the heat rush to my face as i though about being Chad's girlfriend. Never going to happen.

That made Lexi smile brighter. "Than maybe we could hang out some time," Lexi said, returning her gaze to Chad.

"Definitely."

Kill me. The one chance i get, Chad has to ruin. I knew what Chad was doing. He was trying to take our chance for himself. Of course, to a point, I couldn't blame him. But that didn't lessen the fury.

* * *

As the week wore on, Lexi showed up to all of our rehearsals to see how we did. I felt pretty confident in myself, but I never got the chance to ask Lexi what she thought. I was so infuriated, but I managed to suffer in silence.

Once Saturday rolled around, i knew that I stood no chance of getting the part. She would probably give it to Tawny who now seemed to be her new best friend. We all met up in the cafeteria, and I sat down alone. I could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that we all knew who would be chosen.

"Well," Lexi started, once again sounding embarassed. "I've been thinking really hard about everything. You've all been so nice to me, but only one of you will be able to connect with a character in this series like no other. I really think and hope that I made the right decision in choosing Sonny for the part."

I was about to congradulate Tawni when the words sunk it. "Oh my god!" I shrieked, jumping up. "You really mean it?" Lexi nodded. "I thought for sure you'd pick Tawni."

Tawni slunk down in her seat at being mentioned by name. Clearly, she had been hoping to sneak out of this unnoticed.

"Tawni's great," Lexi said, "but I think you'll do the best at playing the part of Terra."

I couldn't stop smiling. Lexi smiled back. "Well, you should probably start getting your things together. We'll leave for Florida tomorrow."

"Florida?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. My uncle lives in Florida and he thought it would be best if we filmed there," Lexi explained.

My joy faded and my heart dropped. "We're leaving tomorrow, but when are we coming back?" I asked.

"When we finish, I suppose," Lexi said, looking destracted.

"The first episode?" I asked.

"The first season," Lexi explained. "If it goes that far, anyway."

I looked at my friends unsure of what to think. Could i just get up and leave again. "Lexi, I don't know if I can..."

"Of course you can!" Zora stepped in. "This isn't exactly something you can refuse!"

I looked at her before glancing around the room at Niko, Grady, and Tawni. Nods circled the room, even from Tawni who seemed either to angry or too embarassed to meet my gaze. I wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't something that I wanted to refuse, but was I ready to leave everything behind.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lexi started, "your mother can come with you."

That did make me feel a little better, but I still couldn't decide. "Just do it!" Tawni said. I was surprised to find that she wasn't mad at me enough that she was wiilling to talk to me. "You can't pass this up, Sonny. Besides, we'll be find without you," she said. "And when they get tired of somebody with flat hair and decide that they want me instead, we can switch places."

I wasn't sure if i should smile or cry. instead, i decided to give Tawni a hug. I smiled when Niko, Grady, and Zora joined in. "I'll miss you, Sonny," Zora said.

"We'll never meet anyone like you," Grady mumbled.

As I stood there with my friends, thinking about the new life i was about to embrace, I cried.

**So, I think that chapter came out better than the last one. Anyway, like i said before, PLEASE REVIEW. It means so much to me. Thank you _SONNYCENTRAL_ for my first review. I screamed when I saw it and it brought tears of joy to my eyes. (sniffles.) So, PLEASE REVIEW. Does it seem more appealing if i say it more. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! and just incase that wasn't enough **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Greetings

**Thank you Reviewers!!!!!!! I was so happy when I saw the reviews I got for this chapter. YAY!!!!! And for all of you who decided to click on this link and not leave a review- #()#$#(% YOU LITTLE $%)^($^ I HOPE YOU %I$# IN $)(^(#$^%( YOU #(U%($U%ing #(%$&$#. Now, onto the story. **

Sunday morning, I woke up and finished packing my bags. I found my hands moving mechanically, and I knew that I would have to work faster before I lost my nerve to leave.

I grabbed my suitcase and was halfway out the door when I nearly ran into Chad. I stopped, my mind gone blank. He didn't speak, but his eyes stayed focused on my suitcases.

"You're really leaving, huh?" he asked, still not meeting my eyes.

I nodded. I waited for him to say something else, but he just stood there. "You know," I started, "I'm really going to miss this place. I think I'll even miss _you_, Chad."

He smiled. "Isn't there something you want to say to me?" I asked, prompting for him to tell me that he would miss me too.

"Yeah, you should probably hurry before that diva takes off without you," he said, still not meeting my eyes.

I wanted to punch him. Instead, I kept my head held high as I left him for good.

* * *

The flight to Florida was long and unbearable. Besides boredom taking over, I couldn't stop thinking about So Random. More importantly, I couldn't stop thinking that I made a huge mistake by leaving.

Lexi sat in the seat next to me, listening to some music on her ipod. On my other side, some old man continued to stick some sort of pills down his throat, gagging as each one went down. I slid down in my seat, hoping to fall asleep and wake to the flight being over.

Lexi nudged me with her elbow. She had me her headphones and told me to put them in my ear. I obliged, asking her why. "Just tell me if you like it," she said.

The song started out slow and began to pick up into a fast paced melody. The words started out as a whisper so low that I could only make out a few words and decipher that it must be a guy singing. As the pace picked up, so did the words. The voice was pretty low and husky, but still had a softness to it that worked perfectly with the beat of the song. AS the beat picked up to start the chorus, the male voice was echanged for a female one. It wasn't high-pitched like most female singers, but it wasn't deep like Cher's. It was more in the middle, just right.

I plucked the headphones from my ears and handed them to her. "It's good," I mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Thanks," Lexi said. "I'm not amazing, but singing runs in the family."

"You were singing?" I asked, thinking back to the beautiful female voice. Was there anything Lexi _couldn't_ do?

"Mmhm," Lexi replied, putting the headphones back into her ears. "My uncle said that he could get me a record deal, but I refused. Singing doesn't mean as much to me as acting does."

I nodded. As much as I loved music, the most singing I ever did was in the shower. Still, I knew that singing still had a freeing feeling, and many people wouldn't want to do anything else with their lives.

Lexi continued to rock back and forth to her music, occasionally taking a glance in my direction. Lexi seemed like a pretty cool and down to earth person, but I knew that she wouldn't be anything like Niko, or Grady, or Zora, or even Tawni for that matter. Things would definately be different. But as I had learned many times before, I'd just have to adapt.

* * *

When the plane landed, I found butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Lexi smiled, going on about how her uncle would be picking us up and about how much she was sure I would love him because he was such a fun guy. I nodded at the appropriate moments, wondering more about whether or not he would like me.

Our bags were being shipped straight to her uncle's house, so Lexi told us that we didn't need to bother fighting with the people in baggage claim. Instead, we walked over to the food court and bought some smoothies. I hardly tasted mine as I thought about what Lexi's uncle would be like. I pictured a man with her short genes, and a round face. He would probably be in his forties with a semi-balding head.

"There he is," Lexi said, pointed to a man approaching us. He definately didn't fit my description. The man approaching us was tall and lean with a full head of thick brown hair. He was clean-shaven and appeared to be in his early thirties. Apparently good looks also ran in the family.

"Hello, Lexi," he said, greeting his niece with a hug. "And you must me Sonny Munroe. I've heard so much about you."

I responded with a simple, "Hello," still unsure of what he thought of me.

"Well, we'd better get going," he mumbled turning back to his niece. "Some people are planning to audition for the part of Nathan."

Lexi nodded and smiled, a sparkle glowing in her eye.

Her uncle had driven to the airport in a Lexus. I guess he figured using a porche would be to flashy, but he still wouldn't be caught dead in a Ford. (A/N: For anybody offended by the Ford crack, my mother drives a Ford SUV.)

When we arrived at his house, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The place was a beautiful two story mansion by the beach. Actually, taking three steps into the backyard would lead you onto the beach. Lexi took me inside and showed me around. It was no grand tour, but she managed to walk by rooms, pointing out bedroom, guestroom, kitchen, bathroom, family room, off limits, blah, blah, blah. She showed me to the room that I would be staying in. One simple look around, and I approved of the beautifully furnished room. It came with a bed, walk-in closet, dresser, mirror, carpet, desk, computer, bathroom, phone, book shelf, and chest. Looking near the bed, I noticed that my suitcases had already been moved in and placed on the floor.

"Good, you're all set," Lexi said, clapping her hands together.

"Andy, are you going to introduce me to our houseguest?"

I looked past Lexi towards the door and just thought, "_WOW!_" The guy standing by the door appeared to be about a year or two older than myself. He had dark brown hair that almost appeared black and dark, piercing blue eyes. He wasn't quite as tall as Lexi's uncle, but he definately wasn't anywhere near as short as Lexi. He also wasn't as skinny, muscles showing through his too-tight t-shirt.

Lexi rolled her eyes as if beautiful boys appeared at the door everyday. Of course, for her, they probably did. "Sonny, this is my cousin Avery. Avery, this is my friend Sonny."

"Hi Sonny," he said, smiling at me. "I can't wait to see how this plays out."

**Okay so, a few notes for me to leave before I forget. First, I'm not sure how Sonny feels about music, but I wanted her to like it since Demi Lovato is an AWESOME singer. Two, for those of you who will probably rip my eyes out if I don't add in the other characters from the show (like COUGH Chad!!!!!), they will be showing up eventually. Once she starts getting settled, there will be a few guest appearances. Also, I once again want to thank everyone who review. Oh yeah, and do any of you know how old Sonny is? I can take an estimate, but I don't know for sure. Oh well, please review. You know you want to. **


	4. Avery

The following morning was when the true challenges began to arise. Lexi and her uncle were going to audition a few more people. To keep me busy, Lexi handed me a copy of the script. I intently read over the script, trying my best to memorize the parts that were mine. I was about halfway through when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find a note taped to it which read: _THREE DOORS DOWN._ I glanced down the hallway. Sure enough, three doors down there was a light glowing under the door. I walked over and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened to reveal Lexi's beautiful cousin. "Can I help you?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Any particular reason why you wanted me to come here?" I asked.

Faking shock, Avery replied with, "I have no idea what you mean." When I just stood there, he smiled at me. "I'm bored. Want to come in?" He asked, holding the door open for me to enter.

"I just got the script, and I wanted to go over my lines," I replied, hesitant about entering.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're not here for social affairs because you have _word_ to do," he said. He put on a frown and held the door open wider. "You know you want to."

I did want to. I sighed, faking agitation as I entered his room. It was almost twice the size of the guest room. On one side of the room was a large bed with a desk, closet, nightstand, and door which I assumed led to a bathroom. The other side looked more like a recording studio than someone's actual room.

"Into music?" I asked, taking a seat on his bed.

He smiled. "Maybe a little." he replied, taking a seat next to me. "You?"

I scooted over an inch, trying to resist the urge to touch his arm. "Maybe a little."

Avery stood up and picked up an acoustic guitar before sitting down next to me. His fingers began to glide across the strings as he started playing a familar tune. I listened for a moment, pondering over when I had heard it. It took me a moment to realize that it was the song Lexi had made me listen to on the plane.

"Did you write that?" I asked. Avery nodded, still smiling at me. "It's really good."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

He stopped playing and started something new. This time, I immediately recognized the song as 'Let it be' by the beatles. (A/N: I LOOOOOVE THE BEATLES!!!) Instead of singing like I expected him to, he motioned for me to. I shook my head.

Avery stared at me until I began singing the words so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear. I allowed my voice to rise in volume as the song picked up. He smiled at me again as he stopped playing. "Have you ever taken singing lessons?" he asked.

I shook my head, waiting for him to mock me. "You're really good," I said.

"Not as good as you," I said, then a blush crept over me.

Avery lay his guitar on the floor. "Apparently not good enough," he replied. "My father couldn't even notice."

"Don't beat yourself up," I mumbled. "You're really good."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad somebody thinks so."

"Did your father ever hear you play?" I asked.

"Once or twice, but it's not really his thing," Avery replied, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world. "He always wanted a daughter, but instead he got stuck with me. My mother walked out on us when I was still a baby."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"That's okay," Avery replied. "I like my life. I wouldn't trade if anything."

I smiled at him, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Lexi came back with a huge smile on her face. "We found the _perfect_ Nathan. He's cute, and funny, and I'm sure he'll play the part fantastically!"

I smiled. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Sorry, Sonny," Lexi replied, "but I can't tell you. It's a secret. My uncle figured the part where you meet Nathan would look better if the surprise was _real_. Of course, I don't have the same advantage since I picked. I hope you don't upstage me."

"I doubt I could do that," I replied,, referring to the way she dressed.

"You're probably right. Well, you should start reading your script," Lexi replied.

"I already have."

"Good for you," she said, patting my arm as though I were a five-year-old, although I completely towered over her unless she wore heels. "I expect you to be up by 8:00 o'clock sharp tomorrow so we can go through a few practice runs before we start filming at noon."

"We're filming tomorrow?" I asked. "I just got the script."

"I know, Sonny, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Just don't forget the lines."

Easier said than done.

**Well, this chapter was longer than the others but I still feel like I'm missing something. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, please review. **


	5. Nathan

**I'm about to scream. It hasn't even been a whole 24 hours since I updated and I already got 7 (I repeat _7_) Reviews for this chapter. I officially love the world and all of you in it (except for Miley Cyrus, Angelina Jolie, and George W. Bush. BLEH!) **

I was up by 7:30, although I hadn't gone to bed until after 3:00, trying to memorize my lines. I took a shower and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, the way I had imagined Terra's would look. Lexi didn't wake up until 8:30, which bugged me, although I tried my hardest not to let it show. The last thing I wanted was to pick a fight.

Lexi complimented my hair, but proceeded to say that the stylests would change it anyway. She went through the script, explaining the way he uncle wanted everything to look. I tried my best to remember all of the hints that she suggested. I also tried to force a bit of myself into the character, although Lexi continued to say that it wasn't the way she imagined Terra.

We arrived at the studio a little after 11:30. As soon as we arrived, I was rushed in to have my hair and make-up done. My stylest, Patrice, was a petite woman with (dyed) curly blonde hair, and really big boobs. She wore the same t-shirt as everyone else backstage; one that said BACKSTAGE in really big neon green letters. She wore cowboy boots that had high heels and made her look about my height.

"How's it going, darling?" she asked with a heavy country accent. As she went into doing my hair, she explained how she had grown up in southern Tennessee and moved here when her new husband was offered a job. She became friends with Lexi's uncle, and he offered her a job as a stylest for his actresses since she had spent her college years minoring in fashion.

Even through her intense country drawl, I understood what she was saying, and felt that I could actuallly connect with Patrice. She told me how her parents had originally wanted her to go to college to become a doctor, but all the blood and organs just disgusted her. Instead, she had decided that fashion was what she truly lived for, and with a scholarship, she went to school for what really mattered to her. I explained to her how people had told me that I would never be able to be an actress, but it was something that I had always wanted, and I strived to do it.

"Enough chit chat," Lexi said, walking into my dressing room. She was wearing a tight pink tanktop and a pair of American Eagle jeans. Her hair had been layered and curled to fall around her face. "Hurry up, would you Paris?"

"It's Patrice," Patrice corrected, shooting me a look.

"Whatever. We have to film all of the scenes with Nathan first because he's not going to be here later," Lexi explained. "Just hurry up and get this girl out here, soon." She turned on her heel and stomped out of my dressing room.

"I hate that girl," Patrice mumbled, adding the final touch to her make-up. "She is such a... Well, I probably shouldn't say the word, but lets just say it rhymes with witch."

"She seemed pretty nice to me," I mumbled, fiddling with the color of my lime green polo.

"Don't let her fool you," Patrice continued. "He uncle may be nice, but that girl can be the devil incarnate sometimes. It's no wonder her parents ship her out here whenever they can. Her father buys her anything she wants to shut her up, but there's just no pleasing her."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say a word as Patrice rushed me onto the stage. Lexi was drinking a cup of lemonade, careful not to smudge her lipstick. Lexi's uncle called, "Places everybody!"

I ran over to a prop locker door that we had replicated using Lexi's closet. I opened the door and waited for Lexi to take her position behind it.

"ACTION!"

I slammed the locker door shut, gasping when I saw Lexi standing there. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"It wouldn't be so easy if you weren't quite so jumpy," she said, flipping her hair back with a little too much attitude.

"Listen, new girl," I said, trying to add some snappiness to my voice, "jumping out of every dark corner isn't going to get people to talk to you."

"You're supposed to be my guide, not my mother," Lexi mumbled, turning and walking back down the hall.

She was halfway towards the exit double doors when they opened for Nathan to walk out. What I saw wasn't what I expected,

"CHAD?" I screamed.

"CUT!"

"Can't you even remember your lines, Sonny?" Chad asked, stepping onto the stage with his movie star smile. "Or are you to frozen by my presence."

I grunted, turning back to Lexi's uncle. "I'm sorry, can I take a break."

"We just started," Lexi complained.

I didn't wait for her uncle to respond before I walked off of the stage and headed for my dresssing room.

* * *

I sat in front of my mirror, running my brush repeatedly through my hair. The last thing that I had been expecting was for Chad to play Nathan. I started thinking about what happened throughout the script, I almost gagged. I tried to clear my head, focusing only on my brown locks.

My dressing room door opened and Chad walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked angrily, tossing my brush back onto the vanity.

"Ever heard of memorizing lines?" Chad asked. "You'd better hurry up. The last thing we need is to take a whole day to finish one scene because Little Miss Diva can't get over herself."

"I'm full of myself?" I shouted, jumping out of my seat. "You're just a big self-centered jerk. I was hoping that I was finally free from you!"

"Oh really, because I'm pretty sure you said that you would miss me," Chad said, cocking a smile.

I froze, caught of guard. I stuck my nose in the air, thinking up something quick to say. "I lied."

"Did you, Sonny? Did you really? Because I don't think you did," Chad replied, sauntering towards me. "I think you meant it. I think you missed me."

"Than you're crazier than I thought." I didn't look back as I stormed out of the room.

* * *

As much as I hate to admit it, I know that Chad was right. Because of my outburst and inabillity to get over my shock, we only managed to film two scenes that day before heading out to dinner. Lexi said that I did great for my first day, but I could easily tell that she was pissed at me. I wondered if Patrice was right about her attitude, but at the moment, I was too busy thinking about Chad.

Part of me was furious with Lexi for not telling me. I figured that she would have realized that I wouldn't have been happy with the arrangement. Of course, she had only been around for a week before she selected me, and I tried my best to spend that week as far away from Chad as possible.

I told myself that I didn't care. Chad could play Nathan, I could play Terra, and we wouldn't have a problem. Deep down, I knew that it was pointless to lie to myself, but I also knew that if I didn't, I may never get through another scene. This was just something that I would have to get through, and I promised myself that I would.

**Okay, so I'm pretty proud about how this chapter turned out. I'm also pretty proud about how efficient I have been with the updates. It usually takes me much longer. Anyway, I have a lot of interesting ideas for this story, so stickkk around and find out more. Oh yeah, and the next chapter will probably be in Lexi's point of view. I'm not sure yet, but I'll be sure to leave a note once I decide. I'd also like to congradulate _sonnycentral_ for figuring out that Nathan would be played by Chad. Okay, well, I really appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten for the last few chapters. Please keep it up!!!**


	6. Chad

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. It seems like my summer has actually just started (or at least I just started living it) since I finally got to do something. Anyway, this chapter is, as promised, going to be written in Lexi's point of view. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review. **

After a totally ruined day a filming, I went home to gussy up before meeting Chad Dylan Cooper at the park. I had to admit that he was cute, but his acting could definately use some work. Either way, I was certain that I could make him fall head over heels for me. That would definately make some interesting headlines.

Once I made sure that my hair seductively surrounded my face, and my dress was just short enough, I called one of my uncle's drivers. Francis, a middle-aged man with faded red hair, picked me up and headed to the park. AsI ssat quietly in the back seat, I thought up lines that I could use to get Chad's attention. Surely a few compliments would get that conceited jerk to pay attention to me.

I found him seated on a bench near the road. I sat down next to him, smiling as I seductively twirled my hair around my finger. "Hi Chad," I greeted him. "I just wanted to tell you again how thrilled I am to have you in my show. You're such an _amazing_ actor."

Chad smiled at me. "I know," he replied. "So why exactly did you pick the park?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, quickly thinking up an excuse. "I guess I miss my parents, and it reminds me of all the times I used to spend with them in the park." Good thing I was a good actress. I was pretty sure if I explained to him that the scenery would make the moment more romantic that he would figure out my plans. Plus, this plan should help. If he really did have a crush on Sonny, than he really did have a thing for pushovers.

"I have a question for you," I began smiling seductively at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chad looked at me, but he didn't answer for a moment. "No. Why?"

"Well," I started. "I hear you have a thing for Sonny."

"What? No! Of course I don't!" Chad screamed.

"Well, even if you did," I began again, "it wouldn't matter. After all, She's going out with my cousin." I sat there for a moment, watching as he acknowledged what I had just said. "Well, I'd better be going. I'm a very busy girl."

And I walked away as I waited for the bird to take the bait.

**Sorry it was so short, but I want the next chapter to be in Sonny's point of view again, so I would rather continue it there. Okay, so please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. **


	7. Kiss Me

**I am sooooooo sorry to any fans of this story who have been waiting for an update. I have been so busy with basketball, friends, my cousin coming over, finishing summer assignments, and my great-grandmother died. :C. Anyway, I'll try to get the updates up sooner and make them longer to make up for it. Just so everyone knows, this chapter is back in Sonny's point of view. And just in case some of you are worried, I'm a huge Channy fan!!!!! YAY!!!!**

By the following day, I managed to get my act together. I filmed scene after scene, keeping myself in check without a problem. Every time I glanced at Chad, he seemed to have a wierd look on his face, but I managed to ignore it.

Lexi seemed jubilant today. She smiled except when the scene demanded that she didn't, and she twirled her hair more than usual.

When we took a break from filiming, I noticed Avery waiting on the sidelines. He motioned for me to follow him and I obeyed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Avery shrugged, "Nothing better to do, I guess," he mumbled. Then he turned to me, a smile plastered on his face. "I also wanted to see you."

I smiled lightly at him, wondering if he really meant that. I looked over at Lexi to find her complaining to someone about green M&MS. I returned my attention to the extremely hot guy in front of me.

"Do you want to hang out later?" Avery asked, still smiling at me.

"I'll... have to check my agenda, but I'll get back to you," I replied quickly, turning around and walking straight to my dressing room without another word.

* * *

Avery hung around me during just about every break. His smile assured me that I was doing the best I could do, and something about it allowed me to completely ignore Chad and Lexi's strange behavior. That is, it _was_ possible to ignore it until the end of the day. After the final scene, I went back to my dressing room and wiped off all of my make-up. On coming out, I couldn't help overhearing part of a private conversation.

"She's okay, not the coolest girl around," Lexi mumbled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Even though she hadn't said my name, I could tell that she was talking about me."I wouldn't exactly consider her to be a _friend_. More of an aquaintence, someone who can be replaced."

Chad smiled at her. "Is that what you're planning to do?"

"If I must," Lexi continued, batting her eyelashes seductively. She took a step closer to him, so close that their bodies were almost touching. I gasped as she pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back.

I turned and walked as calmly as I could out to the parking lot. I couldn't help but feel completely stupid for having thought that their might be something between Chad and I. Clearly, he had better things planned than me.

"You okay, Sonny?" Avery asked, walking up to me with his hands in his pockets.

I smiled at him. I couldn't hide my attraction at his unbelievable cuteness. Part of me said that it would be wrong to flirt with him, but then, I didn't have a boyfriend, so who would I be doing wrong to? "Fine," I said, smiling brightly. "So, does your offer still stand about hanging out?"

"I guess that depends on your answer," Avery replied.

I smiled, and I could tell from his face that he understood that as a yes.

* * *

Avery took me to a small diner. As we ate, we simply talked about everything. I talked to him about my life back in Wisconsin, and he told me all about Florida. He explained that the hype that everyone made about it was simply misdirected, and that going out in what feels like 100 degree weather everyday is anything but pleasant. (A/N: Trust me on that one. Florida is nowhere near what people make it out to be.)

After we ate, the sun was already setting, and he thought it would be nice to show me one of the things Florida was most famous for. I had never spent a sunset on a beach before, but even without a swimsuit or water, and even in the 84 degree weather, it was still one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. I wanted to pull myself away from him as he draped his arm over my shoulder, but I told myself just to relax and go with the flow. It's not like we were doing anything wrong.

When we went back to his house, it was after nine o'clock. Lexi greeted us at the door looking pissed, but she didn't say anything as Avery led us upstairs. I told him that I was feeling exhausted before hurrying off into the guest bedroom. After a quick shower, I lay in bed thinking everything over, wondering how a whole day had flown by as if it was nothing but a dream.

There was a knock on the other side of my door, but Lexi didn't wait for an answer before walking in. "Where have you two been?" Lexi asked, arms crossed over her chest. I wondered if she was only planning on questioning me and letting her cousin take a free ride.

"We were just hanging out," I explained, pulling a pillow over my head.

I felt the bed sink slightly as Lexi sat down. She pulled the pillow away from my face and glared hard at me. "Just hanging out _where_?" She questioned again.

I told her in brief words about our trip to the diner and down to the beach. This only seemed to infuriate her more. "A stroll on the beach at sunset????" she roared.

"It wasn't a stroll," I explained. "We were sitting down the whole time."

"Well, isn't that _romantic_?" Lexi asked saracastically.

"Maybe if you enjoy that kind of thing," I replied.

"Well, lets just hope for your sake that you don't. Avery is my cousin which makes him strickly off limits! If you continue your little 'flirtatious actions', you won't be a part of this anymore. Got that?" she screamed, stomping out of the room before I could respond.

Trying to shake everything out of my head, I managed to lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

The following day, as we filmed, I did my best to ignore Chad and everybody else on the set. Lexi continued to send daggers my way, and Chad continued to look hopelessly confused. I knew that talking to either of them would only make things worse and probably cause me to lose my acting career.

In between scenes, Avery tried to talk to me, but I tried to be as rude as possible and ignore him. The more interested he was in me, the worse everything would end up for the both of us. Still, I found myself spending my spare time thinking about what it would have been like if we had kissed on the beach.

Lexi's uncle handed us the script for the next episode and I wanted nothing more than to pull my hair out. Of course, that was the episode where Nathan and Lexi kissed each other. The more I flipped through the script, I realized that it was all going to be about Lexi dating Chad and me wishing that I were her. Well, I knew that no matter what I couldn't give her the satisfaction. I wouldn't let Lexi win.

**Okay, once again I want to apologize for the rediculous wait. Along with all of these little roadblocks, I've been having some serious writers block, but I think I know where I'm taking this story now. I know the chapter wasn't as long as you were probably hoping, but I'm not very good at long chapters, and this is longer than the others. I'm hoping to have the next one up in a couple days. So, PLEASE R&R**


	8. Home Alone

The following day we were given a break from filming. While Lexi got dressed up and went out (I'm assuming for a date with Chad), I found my feet bringing me to Avery's door. I knocked and waited a few moments before Avery opened the door. I found myself about to faint; he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi, um, if you're busy I could come back, um, another time," I mumbled, yanking my eyes away from his bare chest.

Avery smiled. "No, come in," he said, stepping away from the door so I could enter. I walked in, trying to rid myself of the blush I felt coming on. I sat down on his bed as Avery closed the door behind him.

"So, what's going on?" he asked me, pulling a t-shirt on.

I blinked away the image of him shirtless and tried to think of what I wanted to say. "Well, your cousin left, and I don't really know my way around Florida so..."

"So you got bored," Avery finished for me. "Understandable."

I watched him as he began picking up some of the clutter that crowded the floor. "I guess you want me to entertain you."

I blushed and looked away. "Actually, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind showing me around," I explained.

Avery smiled at me. "It's actually kind of boring," he replied. "It could be because I'm used to it, but most of what Florida has to offer is in Orlando and I guess that's pretty far from here. Do you mind hanging out here for a couple hours?"

I shook my head no. So thats what we did. We talked, watched a movie, played Mario Kart Wii and Rock Band. He told me some stories of things that Lexi had done that I could hold against her for an eternity. He made me lunch and showed me his collection of about 200 cds.

"Are you ever going to have your own cd?" I asked, drinking my chocolate shake contentedly.

Avery shrugged, seating himself next to me on the couch. "I doubt it," he mumbled. "I've got a lot of other things that I need to worry about first. Besides, my father doesn't approve."

"But you're really good," I started, hoping that I wasn't pushing him to far.

Avery smiled mumbling thanks. "I guess it isn't really about that for him. He says that if I'm ever going to move out than I need to get into college and get a real job. And he definitely wants me to move out as soon as possible."

Avery laughed lightly at this but I could tell that it definately wasn't very humorous to him. Even if he refused to admit it, I could tell that he really cared what his father thought of him. I could also tell that he didn't think that that was very high.

"Don't worry about what your father thinks," I replied. "If he can't appreciate you, than you're better off without him."

Avery smiled at me. "I wish things were that simple, but alas, they're not."

Avery stood up and turned off the TV. "What about you? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Act," I replied immediately. "I love it, and apparently I'm pretty good at it. Right?"

Avery laughed and smiled approvingly at me. "Right."

* * *

When Lexi returned home, I went out of my way to avoid her. The last thing I wanted to hear was her bragging about how amazing her date with Chad was. I was actually pretty relieved when she came back and locked herself in Avery's room. I felt bad for him, but it was nice to know that she wasn't bugging me.

I found myself pacing around the guest room thinking about Avery. Everything about him was perfect. He was beautiful, and talented, and sweet, and he appreciated me. Then, an idea struck me. What if he was too perfect; too good to be true. I couldn't imagine learning that he had been just as big a fake as his cousin. Something about the way Lexi had acted when I first met her and said that there was something hidden beneath the surface. I didn't get the same vibe from Avery, but that didn't mean that he wasn't lying to me.

Than I thought about Chad. I wasn't sure why, but I kept finding myself thinking about him. Still, I tried my hardest to push him out of my mind. There was nothing between us and that was that.

**I'm sorry it took so much longer than I had expected, but I've discovered an extreme and lethal case of writer's block. (JK). Anyway, anyone who can come up with any great ideas, please, do tell. And, as a special reward to anyone who helps me, if you can submit a noteworthy idea, I will make a character in this or one of my upcoming stories based on you!! YAY!!!!! Anyway, even if you can't think of an amazing idea (looser! JK), please REVIEW. **


End file.
